Final Stage - Gilgamesh's Greatest Opponent!
by KAIZA-C
Summary: The first fanfic I wrote. After fighting and defeating the many heroes of Earth, the King of Heroes must now face one last challenge, who may be the strongest opponent he's faced so far. One-shot.


A lone figure stood at the cliffside overlooking the city. He was clad in golden armor, and his presence exuded an aura of power. Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh had been summoned into this world for reasons unknown to him. He was annoyed, to say the least, especially when he was forced to fight against various unknown combatants. But in the end, Gilgamesh prevailed over his opponents, and after various victories, found himself here. He could feel an ominous presence reigning over the city. The same presence also seemed responsible for his summoning.

"Mongrel! You have called for the King of Heroes, and yet refuse to acknowledge his presence?! Show yourself!" shouted Gilgamesh.

The ominous presence suddenly became heavier, and Gilgamesh could feel a strong enemy coming.

"Your ego overreaches you, King of Heroes…" a voice shouted.

Gilgamesh turned, looking for the source, when suddenly his enemy appeared in front of him. He was enormous, clad in a red armor suit with large purple shoulder pads., gauntlets and boots of the same color His face was shadowed under his red helmet, but Gilgamesh could see the murderous glint of his eyes.

"Who dares to oppose me?!" he shouted in response.

"Know my name and fear it! I AM ONSLAUGHT!" his new enemy, Onslaught, answered. "And your life is about to end!"

Immediately, Gilgamesh reached for Ea, intending to strike this new foe. Onslaught, however, simply teleported out of Gilgamesh's reach.

"Your abilities are no match for me" he taunted, and immediately charged for Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh reacted almost instantly, raising Ea to brace the impact. He held his ground, although Onslaught's strength managed to push him back a little. When his opponent's charge ended, Gilgamesh counterattacked with a few hits from Ea.

Onslaught simply held his ground. "Sentinel Force!" he called, as two flying robots came forward, dropping explosive charges towards Gilgamesh. This time, he couldn't react on time, and the bombs managed to fling him back a few meters.

Gilgamesh was furious. He continued attacking as much as he could, but could not keep hitting consistently, as Onslaught simply teleported out at every chance.

"Magnetic Shockwave!"

Several electro-magnetic pillars rose from the ground, heading towards the wounded King of Heroes. Sensing the incoming attack, Gilgamesh jumped with all his might, managing to get out of the way.

"Don't think you can get away so easily." Shouted Onslaught. He held his hand up.

"Hyper-Gravitation!"

Several electromagnetic spheres shot from his hand, and before Gilgamesh could react, he was struck by them. Immediately after, he could feel himself being pulled towards his opponent. Soon, he was face to face with his enemy. He could see Onslaught begin charging energy for a powerful attack.

"No" he said. "Not this time!"

Gilgamesh wriggled his way out of his foe's hold, and immediately braced himself.

"Hyper Mind Blast!"

A powerful energy blast shot out of Onslaught's head. The blast decimated the entire battlefield, but with Ea, the King of Heroes managed to hold his ground.

It seemed impossible. No matter what he did, Gilgamesh simply could not defeat this new opponent. And now, he was running out of energy, and his opponent, despite the dragged out fight, seemed not fazed at all by his attacks.

"Fool" Onslaught taunted. "You never stood a chance against Onslaught, pathetic mongrel!"

That was the last straw. Gilgamesh stood, shakily from his wounds. His face was obscured.

"Mongrel?" he said. Onslaught could feel a strong energy reacting from the King of Heroes. And it seemed to be rising.

"What is this?!"

"You called me a mongrel?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONGREL!"

A bright light shone behind the King of Heroes. Several swords and other weapons appeared from the bright light; a portal to the King's personal collection.

The Gate of Babylon.

"I am Gilgamesh. KING OF HEROES!" he shouted.

As if on cue, all the weapons stored within the gate shot out towards his enemy. Onslaught tried to defend himself, but found himself at the mercy of the rain of swords. All of them struck, and not even with his strongest abilities could he stop the barrage.

A piercing scream sounded through the cliffside. Onslaught was no more.

"Hmph! That'll teach him who's the strongest!" Gilgamesh scoffed. He had defeated this nigh-unbeatable opponent. He was tired, yes, but Onslaught's shocked expression before his defeat was enough of a satisfaction.

No one insults the Kin-

Suddenly the ground rumbled. Gilgamesh stumbled a bit before looking towards the cliff. At first, he could only see the city and the night sky. But then, several stones came hurling towards the sky, as a powerful, oppressing presence made itself known.

"Now…BEHOLD MY MIGHTY HAND"

Gilgamesh gasped. Before him, Onslaught rose from below. If before he was tall, he was now gigantic. His armor now seemed more monstrous, with large, powerful claws in his hands. Where before had stood his helmet was now a skull like face, staring at him with raging, piercing yellow eyes.

A booming voice, Onslaught's, heralded what was to come.

"NO ONE IS SAFE…"

Gilgamesh smirked. It seemed like his opponent wasn't one to give up. He laughed. The King of Heroes wasn't one to bow down before a challenge.

"So, you think just because you're bigger, you're better?" he shouted.

"You stand before Gilgamesh, King of Heroes. I am the mightiest and the strongest!" He raised Ea, pointing towards his gargantuan opponent.

"Come at me, if you dare!"

With a roar, Onslaught struck. His claws sought to rip Gilgamesh apart, but he had managed to jump out of the way. While on the air, Gilgamesh proceeded to strike his opponent's head with Ea.

"Not so tough now, huh?!"

Onslaught simply roared in response. Two more Sentinel robots appeared, forcing Gilgamesh to defend himself and return to ground.

Just as he did, however, Onslaught fired a powerful Mind Blast. Once it touched the ground, the attacked caused a strong blast, which propelled Gilgamesh away from his foe.

"Tch! You mongrel certainly have no-" he shouted. Onslaught, however, had disappeared "Huh?"

Suddenly, Onslaught rushed forward out of nowhere, striking the King with his claws.

Gilgamesh was hurled towards the ground. He shakily rose to his feet, enraged at his foe's tactics.

"You dare mock me with a sneak attack?!"

Onslaught apparently ignored him, and continued his attack. This time, Gilgamesh managed to avoid the claws by jumping, and managed to score a few hits to Onslaught's face while at it.

Onslaught reappeared, and flew above, out of the King's reach.

"Hey, come bac-"

"Hyper-Gravitation!", Onslaught shouted. The same electromagnetic spheres shot towards Gilgamesh. He tried to avoid them, but one managed to struck him. Once again, he found himself in front of his enemy.

"Cheap tactics again?" He said. Gilgamesh then tried to wiggle out of his opponents hold, but Onslaught managed to fire a Mind Blast at the ground. The subsequent blast hit Gilgamesh with full force.

Defeated, he was thrown back to the ground. He could hear Onslaught's voice, mocking him for his apparent moment of weakness.

"THE DREAM IS DEAD!"

Gilgamesh was furious. He could not let himself be defeated by this…this MONGREL. The King of Heroes was the most powerful being on the planet, the supreme ruler. He was not going to let some cheap-ass giant monster beat him to the ground.

Just then, he could feel the energy inside of him. It was just like before, when he had first defeated Onslaught. A powerful energy. Perhaps, from all the attacks he had received, and those he had made to his enemy. This power had been building inside of him since the start of the battle. And now, it was at maximum.

He smirked. Slowly, but surely, Gilgamesh stood from the ground. He used Ea to support himself up, until he was now standing before Onslaught's face. His opponent simply roared in defiance.

"The dream is dead?" The King questioned. "My rule, the King's word, is not a petty commoner's dream!"

Onslaught's eyes widened. A large amount of energy was gathering towards Ea.

"I AM GILGAMESH!"

The cylinders that composed the King's sword started rotating furiously. The more they spun, the more energy the sword collected. The pressure around it began to increase, and a howling sound was heard.

"THIS POWER…IT'S IMPOSSIBLE"

Gilgamesh ignored his opponent. With one swift motion, he prepared to strike.

"ENUMA ELISH!"

The sword's power was immeasurable. Onslaught tried to protect himself, but The Sword That Cut the World Apart was beyond anything he could come up with.

"NOOOOOAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

K.O.

In one instant, Onslaught was obliterated. The entire battlefield was clouded from Ea's display. Once the smoke cleared, only Gilgamesh stood. At his feet, a wounded, bald old man was left. The energy that made Onslaught slowly dissipated, and disappeared.

Smirking, Gilgamesh stood, crossing his arms, with a proud expression in his face. With his greatest opponent finally defeated, he couldn't help but laugh.

GILGAMESH WINS!


End file.
